Silly Things That Prevent Freedom
by Hidden Facade
Summary: Five years after Kingdom Hearts II Sora has disapeared. High School Student,Riku Harada, has to do a paper on Sora and his adventures. If Riku doesn’t pass the paper with flying colors, he will fail for next year. Can he manage it? Detailed sum. inside.
1. Prologue: Pictures of the Past

A/N: This idea hit me like a truck. I had to put it up. I think this is quite original, I haven't seen a fic like this so far, so maybe it is. Whatever.

**Summary**; You all are probably like, what the fuck? Well, here's the deal. Kingdom Heart I and II happened, but with one difference; replace Riku with Tidus. **Before you leave after hearing this, Riku is going to be in this fic.** In this story, it is five years after Kingdom Hearts II and Sora has disappeared. No one knows where he is, but in history classes on the worlds the teachers teach about the Kingdom Hearts periods. As a final project, history student Riku Harada, has to do a paper on Sora and his adventures. While teachers teach a great deal on the subject of Sora's adventures ad what he did, there is little on Sora's personally. If Riku doesn't pass the paper with flying colors, he will fail the class, and consequently, he won't get his diploma next year if he doesn't pass this years. Will he be able to pull it off, or is he doomed?

Pairings: SoraRiku, Triangle; Leon, Cloud, Sephiroth. LeonCloud?. Other pairings too . . .

Warnings; Curses, non-graphic nudity, violence, blood, gore . . .

* * *

It was history class, and Riku was ready to rip his silver hair out.

They were going through the Kingdom Hearts periods. There was a year between the time periods, and both had taken a year from beginning to end. After Kingdom Hearts two, the three main players of the time periods had seemingly disappeared off the face of the worlds. Then again, it was because of them that others even knew there was more then one world.

At that thought Riku barely held in a snort, causing the teacher to glare at him for interrupting his speech about Kingdom Hearts. The teacher then went to the overhead and put something on it before explaining.

"I somehow got a hold of pictures of the three that played a major role in Kingdom Hearts"

Riku was now interested, and so was the whole class. There were almost no pictures and the few pictures that were in existence were privately owned.

The first picture was of a short haired redheaded girl that was neither pretty nor ugly. Her eye's were an almost purple color and she looked incredibly sad. The picture was a full body shot so she was able to be examined and one wouldn't miss out on a detail. She was wearing a skirt that ended at her knees and she was wearing a sleeveless black shirt underneath a white shirt.

After a full minute, the teacher finally switched to the next slid.

It was of a dirty blonde haired boy that was quite short. He was holding a long stick in one hand at his side, with the end touching the ground, and the other hand was at his side. He was looking solemnly ahead, and his blue eyes' were guarded and closed off. He was standing stiffly erect as if he had a steel rod for a back. His chin was slightly raised, and coupled with his solemn look, made for a grim parody of arrogance. He was wearing a short sleeved shirt and shorts that were frayed at the edges.

After another minute the teacher turned the slide which showed a cinnamon spiky haired boy.

He was standing and was short too. His eyes were impossibly blue and round, and his eye's were large, portraying a picture of innocent. His smile was impossibly large, as if trying to swallow you whole with one dazzling smile.

These pictures were taken, according to the teacher, a day or two before leaving their island.

"Now I'm going to show you a few pictures of immediately after they arrived back to the island."

The first picture of the group was of the girl. She had a blinding smile on her face, making her look radiant. She was a lot prettier then she had been before. Her red hair was longer, going down to her shoulders. Her almost purple eye's were radiating joy and hopefulness. She was taller then she had been, and her clothing had changed. Now she was wearing a pink dress that zipped in the front. It was unzipped to her hips and underneath she wore a white shirt. The dress had a black belt at the waist.

Next was the picture of the dirty blonde haired guy. Before his hair had been chin length, but now it was a little shorter and more blonde. He had shot up to at least five-nine and he had lost the rod he had before. He seemed to be happier then he had been, but there was still a guardedness in his eyes that would undoubtedly be there for the rest of his life. His body structure had changed too. Before he had been skinny as a stick and puny too. Now however, he was muscular, obviously having bulked up over the years.

Last but not least was the brown haired kid. He was taller then he had been before. He was probably about five-six in this picture. His eye's were a little narrower then they had been, so he wasn't so childish looking. He still exuded a small dose of innocence, but it wasn't intense as it had been in the younger photo of him. He had gained a little muscle mass but that was it.

"This is Sora, the other boy was Tidus and the girl was Kairi" the teacher said, snapping us out of our trance.


	2. Project Pass Class

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE;**

A/N: Ok here's the deal, all the characters look like they did in KH II. I'll still describe them, but my describing skills suck. So if you can't get a clear picture, that is what they look like. Like the did in KH II. Thanks to PINK-destroys-familys for your review.

Warnings: Curses, Yaoimale/male relationships, non-graphic nudity, violence, blood, gore . . .

Pairings: see previous chapter.

* * *

Riku sighed for the fifth time that class period. The teacher had finished with the pictures and was lecturing again. He let his thoughts wander onto the real problem at hand. He was a junior and it would be his final year next year, and if he didn't pass this class, this year, he wouldn't graduate next year.

'_If only I could get through on looks alone'_ he thought, only half jokingly.

Riku's skin was creamy and fair, and his skin was clean, which was a little weird considering he was sixteen, the middle years of acne. He was muscular, but not bulky like some guys got, he was slim, slender even. His eye's were aqua. He was five-ten, though it looked like he was still growing. His hair was the best thing of his appearance. It was silver, almost white and it stopped at his upper back, at his shoulder blades. Pieces of hair hung in front of his eyes, obscuring his eyes' from view. Pieces at the sides of his face stopped a little past his jaw line, naturally layered.

He was wearing a black sleeveless vest zipped up to his collar bone. Over it he was wearing a sleeveless jacket, that was a little longer then the black vest, unzipped. The jacket was white with light yellow inside. On the bottom there was a blue strip with light yellow under neath it. He was wearing loose jeans with two big pockets, and it was held up with a studded belt.

The bell suddenly rang, knocking Riku out of his thoughts. Riku very nearly sighed again, but it was cut short by the teacher beckoning him to the front of the classroom. He took too long hesitating, deciding weather or not to run, and the teacher had already walked over.

"Now Riku, we both know you're failing, and you can't afford to, so I've decided a major project is in order. I want you to research and then write a paper on Sora and his adventures. I don't want the usual stuff either. I want a detailed report of Sora's personal life, his personality, and his adventures, got it?"

Riku gaped open mouthed at his teacher. It would be near impossible to get the dirt on Sora's personal life. The only records were about Sora's adventures, and Sora had disappeared off the face of the worlds, and it was unlikely he had chosen Earth to hide out on, considering there was numerous other wrolds, not to mention much more interesting worlds, like The Land of Dragons, to hide out on.

Brushing the teacher off with a brief, short nod, he picked up his stuff and high-tailed it out of there. Luckily, history was his last class, so he was free to leave school grounds. He stopped briefly at his locker to stuff his books in and grab his plain black book bag. After that he went to the schools parking lot and walked over to a blue and silver Suzuki It was a 2006 Suzuki: GSX-R 1000 and it had been his birthday present. He was loaded, or at least his parents were, and he was damn proud of it.

Twenty minutes later and he was at his house.

The house was two stories high, not including the attic and basement. The driveway was one of those that made a horseshoe away from the house. Riku parked in front of the steps to the house. His parents wouldn't be home till later, probably not until tonight.

Riku almost sighed at that, but he figured he had already did enough sighing to last a lifetime. He rushed up the stairs and pulled opened the door and simply dumped his book bag inside, next to the door and then shut the door quietly and ran back to his Suzuki.

No need to alert the hired help to his presence. It was a pain in the ass, 'cause they usually insisted that he stay at the house a while. No, instead he was going to go cruising a little.

"Maybe something interesting will happen" he mused out loud.

Little did he know, in the next hour, his life would change dramatically fast.


	3. Tough Decisions

Warnings: Curses, Yaoi male/male relationships, non-graphic nudity, violence, blood, gore . . .

Pairings: chapter one.

* * *

Some things were funny, while others were not. This was the latter, definitely.

He had, a few minutes before, parked his Suzuki and had been minding his own business. He had been coming out of an alleyway that he had used as a short cut to get to a shop, when someone had smashed into him with enough force to knock both of them down, and the person had landed on top of him.

From the lack of a chest, he could determine that the person was male, but that was about it. Evidently the person had been wearing sunglasses and a hat, but both had been knocked off in the crash. From what he could see, the person had light brown spiked hair and blue eyes, but that was about it.

The person's right hand had landed next to his head, but the other landed right over his mouth. At first it had been the light pressure of an accident, but then the other person had realized that his sunglasses and hat had fallen off and the hand over his mouth had become firm, pressing down against his mouth.

Right now, Riku was panicking like he had only once before. This was starting to bring back the memories he had tried so hard to bury, and he didn't like it a bit. The person shot him an apologetic look, before leaning all his weight against Riku, and reaching for the hat and sunglasses.

He snatched the hat first since it hadn't landed as far away, and then he reached for the glasses. After a few minutes of wriggling, trying to stretch further then he normally could, he managed to snatch the glasses too. He put the hat on first and then the sunglasses, one hand still covering Riku's mouth.

The person was currently straddling his waist, had one hand firmly over his mouth, and was now bringing his other hand to the back of his neck. The person mouthed sorry right before pinching the pressure point there, hard, and knocked him out. The last thing he saw was the person's covered face fade from view as black ate at his vision.

* * *

'_I hate that I had to knock him out, but what if he pieced the pieces together? It would be more then troublesome'_

He had been in a dilemma. He couldn't have risked the kid recognizing him, but there was no way to tell unless he had asked him, and that was as unlikely as the kid keeping his mouth shut about it. He had been faced with two choices, choices that he hadn't liked but had chose anyway.

Either leave him here and risk it, or kidnap him, secure in the knowledge that he wouldn't tell anyone anything. One problem, it wasn't in his nature to go around doing this kind of thing.

The kid looked to be eighteen, but might be younger, which was doubtful with the way he looked. He was actually quit attractive, the silver hair making him look exotic, his beautiful aqua eye's had added to that even more. He had to chose, and he had to chose fast, or things could get ugly quick, in more ways then one.

Running a hand through his hair, he exhaled noisily. Well, it couldn't be help, something like this was bound to happen sooner or later, though he would have preferred later. Even though the alleyway was currently empty, he had to make his decision fast. It also had to be the right one, or all he had worked for would be undone. With that thought in mind, he made his decision and hoped that it was the right choice.


	4. Headache Paradise

Warnings: Curses, Yaoi male/male relationships, non-graphic nudity, violence, blood, gore . . .

Pairings: chapter one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts One or Two. I don't own its character or anything associated with it. Square Enix and Disney do.

* * *

First he had to solve another, more immediate problem. Since he had chosen to 'kidnap' the guy, he still the problem of getting into him his truck without breaking down, waking him up, or being seen.

Looking around and confirming that no one else was around, he looked over to where his truck was. He was in serious shit, he need to drag this young man to his truck and then get him into it. It would be trouble, because while he was older then the young man he was currently in trouble because of, the young man currently on the ground in front of him was probably heavier than him.

Taking a deep breath, he braced himself. He had positioned himself so that he was standing at the guys head and his hands were under the kids armpits. He was going to drag him to his truck and hope for the best. Who knew, maybe he would be able to drag the kid to the truck with minimum struggle.

Yeah, right.

A few minutes later and he had managed to get the guy closer to the truck, but they were not quite there. It was frustrating to the point of insanity.

His goal was _right there, _yet still out of his reach. Then a miracle happened, a blonde haired man came around the corner and when he spotted a guy in a hat and sunglasses, struggling to drag an unconscious body to a nearby truck, he hurried over and offered to bring the kid the rest of the way to the truck, _without_ asking any questions.

He nearly yelled out yes and wept in relief, but he resisted. Nodding and politely thanking the man, he handed over the young man in his hands and gave him to the stranger. He watched him put the unconscious body in the bed of the truck and waited for the man to say you're welcome and walk away.

He did and then when he was out of sight, he walked over to the bed of the truck and pulled a black tarp over the body. Sighing and shaking his head he walked to the drivers side door, looked around, and then got into the cab of the black truck when he was certain no one was looking.

As he faded from view of the alley, he didn't look back, and to the eyes in the shadows watching his retreat, that was a good thing.

* * *

The place that he was living was way out in the country, well past the towns limits.

So naturally it was rare for him to be anywhere near town. Though because of that he made a run to town every few months to restock on food, necessities only.

So it was only fit that one of the few times he went to town, this happened, he thought sarcastically.

After a while longer, he finally made it to the driveway of the two story ranch style house. It was pretty plain, with its white color and black roof. It was an asymmetrical rectangular shaped house. The windows were large, framed with black shutters. The attached two car garage was opened and already filled with two cars, signaling that the other two occupants of the house were somewhere around the house, or in it.

He could only imagine the arguments that would follow after this development was revealed. He was getting a headache just thinking about it. He could only cringe at the thought of the worse headache he would get once the other two found out about this.

After all, this could just ruin all three of them, and possibly scar the young man that was currently unconscious in the bed of the truck. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that this might just be his undoing.


	5. The Wrath of Kairi

Warnings: Curses, Yaoi male/male relationships, non-graphic nudity, violence, blood, gore . . .

Pairings: chapter one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts One or Two. I don't own its character or anything associated with it. Square Enix and Disney do.

* * *

First he had to solve another, more immediate problem. Since he had chosen to 'kidnap' the guy, he still the problem of getting into him his truck without breaking down, waking him up, or being seen.

Looking around and confirming that no one else was around, he looked over to where his truck was. He was in serious shit, he need to drag this young man to his truck and then get him into it. It would be trouble, because while he was older then the young man he was currently in trouble because of, the young man currently on the ground in front of him was probably heavier than him.

Taking a deep breath, he braced himself. He had positioned himself so that he was standing at the guys head and his hands were under the kids armpits. He was going to drag him to his truck and hope for the best. Who knew, maybe he would be able to drag the kid to the truck with minimum struggle.

Yeah, right.

A few minutes later and he had managed to get the guy closer to the truck, but they were not quite there. It was frustrating to the point of insanity.

His goal was _right there, _yet still out of his reach. Then a miracle happened, a blonde haired man came around the corner and when he spotted a guy in a hat and sunglasses, struggling to drag an unconscious body to a nearby truck, he hurried over and offered to bring the kid the rest of the way to the truck, _without_ asking any questions.

He nearly yelled out yes and wept in relief, but he resisted. Nodding and politely thanking the man, he handed over the young man in his hands and gave him to the stranger. He watched him put the unconscious body in the bed of the truck and waited for the man to say you're welcome and walk away.

He did and then when he was out of sight, he walked over to the bed of the truck and pulled a black tarp over the body. Sighing and shaking his head he walked to the drivers side door, looked around, and then got into the cab of the black truck when he was certain no one was looking.

As he faded from view of the alley, he didn't look back, and to the eyes in the shadows watching his retreat, that was a good thing.

* * *

The place that he was living was way out in the country, well past the towns limits.

So naturally it was rare for him to be anywhere near town. Though because of that he made a run to town every few months to restock on food, necessities only.

So it was only fit that one of the few times he went to town, this happened, he thought sarcastically.

After a while longer, he finally made it to the driveway of the two story ranch style house. It was pretty plain, with its white color and black roof. It was an asymmetrical rectangular shaped house. The windows were large, framed with black shutters. The attached two car garage was opened and already filled with two cars, signaling that the other two occupants of the house were somewhere around the house, or in it.

He could only imagine the arguments that would follow after this development was revealed. He was getting a headache just thinking about it. He could only cringe at the thought of the worse headache he would get once the other two found out about this.

After all, this could just ruin all three of them, and possibly scar the young man that was currently unconscious in the bed of the truck. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that this might just be his undoing.


End file.
